


kaiju movie date night

by kaijumama



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drinking, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, a very light implication of toki, and a very light implication of skwistok, im so tired goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijumama/pseuds/kaijumama
Summary: nyuhuh nathan and pickles get drunk n gay. but not Really Gay... just Kind of gay.OH RIGHT this is pre-toki but it doesnt rly matter.normal "im too cool for caps" warning.





	

a slow day, not unusual for them. no one in the band felt particularly up to working, and honestly, they didn’t need to. the album released in half a year. the songs were coming along great. they had time. charles conceded to their laziness, admitting they had been working more than usual lately. he noted pickles in particular had been more driven lately. with those analyses, he let the band off to their own devices.  
murderface took his chance to go back and meet with pals (“outside of the band, you jackasses!”). though he wasnt really liked in the band, it was apparent that he knew how to network. skwisgaar, similarly, left almost immediately with little acknowledgement to his bandmates. the stoic guitarist didn’t intend on spending his day off doing anything but playing guitar and corresponding with a norwegian guitarist he met online. magnus was content to spend time with nathan and pickles in the main room of their shoddy apartment, and the three flicked through the tv and joked about the shit state of the world.  
this was how the band mostly spent their free time; relaxed, free from the stresses of recording, and generally appreciating the respite. but it wouldn’t be an authentic chill-out day until pickles brought out the booze, and after a few hours bottles and cans were starting to pile up. now, magnus didn’t necessarily have a thing against drinking, but he was far from as heavy of a drinker as nathan and pickles. as the gap between sobriety and his bandmates grew, their jokes became more of nathan’s deep chuckles and pickles’ light giggles than actual words, and magnus quickly excused himself to his own room. leaving the two drunken losers to themselves.  
\--  
“aw that’s… that’s bullshit. godzilla ain’t some fuckin’ weakass. he wouldn’t…” nathan complained, to no one in particular. “why do we watch these... fuckin’ movies?”  
pickles swung his arms up in the air. “because they’re fuckin’ awesome, dude. like, bigass, kickass monsters? fuckin’ suh-weeeet.”  
“uuuugh. i guess so. it’s fuckin’ bullshit the monsters always lose, though.” nathan grumbled, snatching pickles’ bottle out of his hand and finishing it off.  
“ey, what the fuck!” pickles whined. “i was drinkin’ that, man!” nathan didn’t respond with anything but a shit-eating grin. the drummer groaned and rolled off of the couch to grab a replacement, stumbling over a bunch of poorly stacked crushed cans. he paused as the crashing stopped, and after a moment’s hesitation, let out a low roar and started stomping around. he poorly mimicked the movements of the kaiju on tv. with a mighty swing of his leg, pickles sent a tower of beer bottles to the ground and let out a victorious “skreee-aawhhnk!” before falling to the floor himself in a contagious snickering fit. nathan, still on the couch, worked hard to stop giggling, at least long enough to ask pickles for another beer.  
“guh... god, really?” pickles laughed. “we got, like, three left.” despite this, he grabbed the remaining cans and rolled over to the couch, not bothering to get off the floor. “heeeeere…” nathan snorted and grabbed his, keeping his eyes on the movie.  
“the best fuckin’ thing about monsters fighting monsters is that one of them wins,” he pointed out.  
“mhm.” said pickles, face down on the floor.  
the two sat in a very comfortable silence, as bad special effects illuminated the otherwise black room.  
  
-  
nathan always knew pickles wasn’t completely into women. apparently, it came as a surprise to the rest of the band, but pretty much only murderface thought it was a big deal. skwisgaar knew it wouldn’t be relevant for him, and magnus was a pretty open minded dude, so he didn’t have any issues.  
honestly, nathan didn’t realise what that meant. like, sure. he was bi. like skwisgaar, he figured it wasn’t relevant, and disregarded it as well. but sitting on a couch, drunk as hell, he started to pick up on smaller things. cliche little things. yeah, he’d seen shitty romance movies before. he knew how this worked. pickles’ hand on his wasn’t very accidental, nathan decided. pickles resting against him and looking like he was on the most comfortable bed in the world wasn’t platonic. not like it was gross, or anything.  
it was kind of cute, really.  
pickles sprawled across his lap and let out an incredible yawn. “fffuuuuuuck, dude… ‘m tired.” he mumbled, before curling up and using nathan’s knee as a pillow.  
“why are you in my lap?...”  
“‘coz you’re comfy.”  
nathan made a noise of acknowledgement. he reached over for the remote, switching to the ‘how it’s made’ marathon (not cooler than monsters, but it was seriously kind of awesome.) “‘n kinda cute, too…”  
nathan froze mid button-press. “uh, what?”  
pickles snickered at the embarrassment. “yeah! y’know. you’re always like… trying… like...” he was struggling to explain what about the giant, brutal man was so adorable. “fuckin, things.” his hand gestures did not get across the point well. “y’know?”  
nathan’s silence indicated that no, he didn’t know.  
pickles shrugged. “but yeah. that’s how i, like, get through shows ‘n shit… watchin’ you up there. be-a-utiful.” he smiled up at nathan, a genuine fuckin’ smile. though it started to wane and break into a sheepish grin. “eh… sorry if that wasn’t very brutal of me.”  
“nngh… wasn’t very brutal, no.” nathan leaned back against the couch. “...but, uh, it’s not…”  
the singer was having an incredible time dealing with this knowledge. “...unappreciated?” he offered, the closest word he could find.  
pickles smiled again, giving nathan a thumbs up. “glad t’hear it, big guy.”  
“it’s just… i kind of always thought you were cute. i guess.” nathan mumbled after a while, making sure he knew what he was saying. “so its just like… weird. hearing it from you.”  
the drummer shot up like a rocket, in shock and bamboozlement. “woah, fuckin’ really?!” not even the sudden vertigo could move him. (though he had to move to avoid falling out of nathan’s lap.)  
a final chance to check what he was doing. “yeah. ever since we met, dude. you’re like, fucking… yeah.” he stumbled, kind of pathetically. “i just… really… y-yeah.”  
pickles’ silence indicated that he knew exactly what nathan meant. though he didn’t really mean to, he pulled nathan into an incredible hug. (he didn’t think they’ve ever hugged before, honestly.) and nathan, without really realizing what he was doing, reciprocated fully.  
the two sat like that for what felt like years, in a very pleasant way.  
“we should, uh, go to bed. it’s really fuckin’ late.”  
without a word, nathan carried pickles to his own bedroom, and dropped him on one side. “gnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried listening to death metal while writing this and it just exhausted me so this might be... really sloppy. i cant tell. but it gives me the fuzzy feelings inside so...  
> nyuhuh.
> 
> i need to learn how to tag things. this is HELL.


End file.
